Ninjas y Artistas Marciales
by Geremias12
Summary: shampoo, realiza un echizo fallido que los manda a ella, Ranma y Musse en el mundo de naruto, 6 años antes del inicio del manga, y ademas, por una pocion anti-amor los tres regresa a la edad de 7 años de edad
1. Prologo

De cargo de responsabilidad, no soy dueño de Ranma ½ ni de Naruto, escribo este fic sin ánimo de lucro.. si me demanda no se sacara dinero, pues soy tan pobre que necesito asistencia social… jaja

**Ninjas y Artistas Marciales**

Antes de empezar, este fic se ubica al final del **MANGA ** de Ranma—1/2 y unos años antes del inicio del manga de Naruto.

Nota: No tomo al debilucho Ranma del anime, sino al del manga, el que venció al príncipe dragón y al dios Fénix

**Prologo: Hechizo suicida**

—Ah! No puedo más!— se quejo el artista marcial de trenza mientras arrastraba sus pies por las calles de Nerima, realmente no era su culpa, últimamente Shampoo había estado más activa, iba todos los días al colegio para intentar conquistarlo, se peleaba con Akane y Ukyo, al final estas terminaban por golpearlo hasta medio matarlo, y tan rápido como fracasaba Shampoo desaparecía dejando que lo golpearan *_si tan solo hubiese una forma de adelantarme a ella para evitar que use sus tontos hechizos_* pensó Ranma para sí, aun que no le molestaba que Shampoo lo amara, si le molestaba que fuera a molestarlo a la escuela… arrastrando su adolorido cuerpo por los muros que encontraba en el camino…

En ese momento la mencionada amazona estaba llegando al Neko —haten, entro por las puertas con los hombros caídos, y la cabeza agachada…

—como te fue hoy Shampoo?— pregunto su anciana maestra

—Shampoo, fracasar otra vez— respondió la joven amazona mientras caminaba hacia el baño con la mirada perdida, se quito la ropa y se metió a la bañera, el agua fría la hiso estremecerse y le recordaba de que nada había funcionado, incluso se deshizo de su maldición felina, pero él, ese engreído aun no la miraba. *cada vez hay menos tiempo… * pensó mientras se sumergía completamente en el agua helada..

Cologne estaba preocupada por su nieta, realmente, el tiempo se acababa y ella no solo no conseguía equilibrar la balanza del amor a su favor… si no peor aun todo lo contrario, cuando se acerco a observar la balanza sobre la mesa, está cada vez se inclinaba mas en contra de si nieta…

La balanza del amor, era un artículo mágico de la antigua china con más de 5000 años de antigüedad, este tenía el poder de medir el amor de una persona hacia otra, mejor dicho de comparar que tanto amor siente una persona y por otra, su funcionamiento era muy simple…

En el centro tenía una pequeña bandeja donde se ponía un pelo de la persona cuyo amor se quiere medir, en este caso un pelo de Ranma, y en otras cuatro bandejas que estaban a los costados se ponían pelos de las chicas a quienes se quería saber cuánto amaba. En este caso un pelo de Shampoo al sur, uno de Akane al Norte, uno de Ukyo al este y por ultimo uno de Kodachi al oeste

La bandeja de Akane era la más baja de todas, está casi en el suelo, lo que significaba por supuesto, que Akane tenía más peso en el corazón de Ranma, y era la primera para él, La bandeja de Ukyo estaba 5 centímetros por arriba de Akane, lo cual significaba que Ukyo ir la segunda en el corazón del joven de trenza… y la de Shampoo, esta estaba 9 centímetros por arriba de Ukyo, casi al tope un centímetro más arriba significaría el odio de Ranma, inclusive Kodachi tenía más chances que Shampoo de estar con Ranma ahora.

La matriarca amazona se aterró como la bandeja de Shampoo volvió a elevarse unos 5 milímetros… *ya es tarde..* tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzo por su mente, la anciana acudió apresurada al baño..

Cof..cof… el agua de la bañera se tiño de un rojo escarlata como la joven de pelo purpura comenzó a toser sangre…

—Shampoo!, estas bien!— Como la matriarca entro en el baño la joven amazona abandono la bañera rápidamente…

—DEJAME SOLA!— y tan rápida como pudo se metió en su habitación…

Mouse llegaba de hacer las compras sumido en sus pensamientos… —Ah!, maldito seas Ranma!— suspiro para sí, el casi ciego maestro de las armas ocultas, todo era culpa de Saotome, si tan solo el no hubiera vencido a Shampoo, no si tan solo nunca la hubiese conocido, el ahora sería el que estuviera en el corazón de dicha amazona, bueno al menos eso era lo que él creía. El comenzó a imaginarse casado con Shampoo teniendo varios hijos, con los ojos y rostro de Shampoo, y con su, con su… color de pelo y su apellido…

BOOOM! Una venta exploto dejando salir una fuerte onda expansiva que hiso temblar al vecindario

La fuerte explosión rápidamente trajo a Mouse devuelta a la realidad, el joven chino rápidamente enfoco el origen del estruendoso ruido… era el Neko—haten, una fuerte luz roja salía de la habitación de su amada y el solo podía reaccionar de una forma….

—Pero qué demonios! No me digas que… ¡OH MIERDA!— Grito el joven maestro de las armas ocultas antes de tirar sus compras al suelo, correr hacia el restaurante del gato *maldita sea! Porque tiene que pasar esto justo ahora!* Musse salto hasta la habitación de la joven de pelo purpura solo para verla rodeada de un Ki negro..

—Musse!, las cadenas rápido!— Pidió Cologne mientras ella misma contrarrestaba el ki maligno de Shampoo con el su propio Ki…

—ya sé!, no tienes que decirlo!— diciendo esto el joven de chino saca de sus mangas cadenas con varios sellos colgando y rápidamente apreso a Shampoo con ellas…

Kukuku.. Rio maléficamente la joven de pelo purpura… mientras las cadenas iban agrietándose… —doble Oh mierda!— dijo Musse como todo se volvió blanco…

Al día siguiente…

Cologne peino el cabello de su nieta que yacía durmiendo en su cama… —oh querida, discúlpame por que tengas que haber heredado tal maldición— La anciana lamentándose…

—supongo, que ya en esta situación, no queda de otra más que usar la poción de amor más poderosa— dijo Musse en tono de resignación..

—sé que no estás de acuerdo, pero es la única forma de salvarla… — comento Cologne con tristeza..

—si, lo sé, pero es una lástima… pero si es por su bien, estoy de acuerdo…— volvió a comentar el chico de gafas..

—pero yo no!— interrumpió de pronto la joven de pelo purpura quien había despertado…

Ranma había decidido, que se encargaría de que Shampoo no lo molestara el día de hoy, así que decido el mismo ir a ver qué clase de trucos preparaba el día de hoy, 'Shampoo se encargara de los asuntos de Shampoo!' ni bien se acerco al restaurante del gato, escucho la voz de la joven de pelo purpura…

—que estás diciendo!, ya has fallado muchas veces!—Regaño Cologne.

—esta vez… Shampoo no fallará— afirmo la joven amazona

Al escuchar eso Ranma utilizo su técnica prohibida Umisen—ken para ocultar su existencia y entrar el restaurante del gato…

Shampoo se había dirigido al sótano, era el único lugar de la casa que no era visitado por nadie ajeno a ella, el lugar donde preparaba sus hechizos, y pociones mágicas…

La joven china, reunió varios ingredientes, y los fue mesclando uno por uno, hasta dar una sustancia color purpura. —ya esta lista— se dijo así misma… tomo un cucharon y cargo una pequeña botella con la poción…

Ni bien termino la puerta del sótano se abrió dejando ver al joven de gafas en la puerta

—oh, Musse que bueno que tu estar aquí— dijo la joven de pelo purpura con tono travieso…

—Shampoo hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo…— Musse en tono serio

—Musse, sabes, porque Shampoo siempre falla?— La amazona dio la espalda a Musse cuando dijo eso…

—¿que?... que por que fallas?— pregunto Musse confundido…

—siempre hay interferencias… Akane, Ukyo, panda bobo, bigote llorón… y….— La joven de pelo purpura hiso una pequeña pausa —primero, eliminar posibles interrupciones… luego plan no falla—, la joven amazona bebe un poco de la poción, sin que el joven de gafas se percate de ello…

—Oye, no sé qué quieres decir con eliminar pero….—

CHUU (beso.)

La frase que el chico de gafas iba a decir murió en su boca como los labios de la joven de pelo purpura se unieron a los suyos…

Ranma abrió sus ojos como platos sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver… una parte suya se sintió realmente incomodo, era su orgullo..

*sh.. Shampoo?* Musse quedo tan impactado, que no pudo evitar tragar la poción que Shampoo le había dado en la boca…

—sh.. Shampoo, que, que es lo que me has dado?— Pregunto el joven de gafas mientras sentía su garganta y estómagos arder por la poción

Shampoo lo miro a los ojos, y derramando lagrimas… —lo siento Musse, tu siempre interferir…—

Cof..cof.! Musse llevo ambas manos a su cuello e intento y tosió intentando devolver lo que había tragado… pero fue inútil, su cuerpo ya lo había absorbido , AAAKK!, Musse grito de dolor como su pecho comenzó a arder, se llevo sus manos a su pecho y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo… como un rallo Ranma salió de su escondite y fue a ayudarlo…

—SHAMPOO! Que has hecho!— pregunto con ira el joven de la trenza, mientras levantaba a Musse del suelo.. revisa su pulso que se encuentra estable, pero débil…

La amazona lo miro sorprendida… —Ran..ma— THUMB… THUMB.. El corazón de la joven amazona golpeó dolorosamente en su pecho ..cof..cof.. Comenzó a toser sangre…

—Shampoo, tu, que te sucede?— Ranma comenzó a preocuparse, pensando en que había bebido lo mismo que le dio a Musse, y que le hacia un efecto mayor, en ese instante algo tiro de su ropa… —Musse sigues vivo!—

—idiota claro que sigo vivo! Pero pronto estaremos muertos si no sales de aquí!—

—Que.. de que estás hablando?— Ranma confundido..

—escucha, un demonio muy poderoso habita dentro de Shampoo, este intentara matar a la persona que ama para poder destruirla!— Musse comenzó a levantarse dificultosamente…

—lo que significa?— pregunto nuevamente Ranma.. —intentara matarme?—

Kukuku… la siniestra risa rápidamente llamo la atención del joven de la trenza.. el demonio en su interior tomo el control…

Ranma se pone en pose de combate para defenderse, y al instante el demonio Shampoo, salta sobre el tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que Ranma cae de espaldas…AAAK!... sin que pudiera evitarlo Ranma es tomado por el cuello… —sh… sha… no… puedo.. respi…— Ranma rápidamente va perdiendo el conocimiento como va quedando sin aire…. *_no… no puedo… terminar asi….*_pronto Ranma es tragado por la oscuridad…

toc…. Una gota cálida cae sobre su rostro trayéndolo nuevamente a la luz… Le chica de pelo purpura sigue sobre el… pero a liberado su cuello….

—sh…Shampoo?—

—lo.. lo siento… Ranma..— diciendo eso la amazona se levanta y salta a buena distancia del joven de la trenza.. la amazona bebe de la poción que ella misma preparo… y al instante cae sobre sus rodillas.. —Shampoo no dejara que Ranma muera….— Diciendo esto la joven de pelo purpura muerde uno de sus dedos haciéndolo sangrar y dibuja un circulo en el suelo.

—que.. que está haciendo?— se pregunta Ranma, pero no recibe ninguna respuesta, Musse está demasiado aturdido para responder, y Shampoo lo esta ignorando…

BUM… un fuerte temblor sacude a Nerima

Cologne rápidamente se percata de que lo que está sucediendo… —Shampoo, no…—

Shampoo sigue dibujando con su sangre, escribe el carácter chino de purificación dentro del circulo y luego varios más alrededor de este, mientras recita un hechizo en chino

Litih tu que caminas del otro lado del dolor…

ancestro mía…

…Convierte mi corazón en papel…

…permíteme quemar este sentimiento…

… y deja que mi dolor se extinga con aquel sentimiento prohibido…

… esta unión prohibida que no debe ser…

… las hijas de Lilit lloran..

… pues no pueden juntarse con los hijos de Adán,

OH, gran señor, permíteme purificar mi corazón….

Elimina este deseo prohibido,

Este pecado que quema mi alma,

Destruye el mal que me ha poseído para evitar esta unión prohibida entre las hija de Lilit y los hijos de Adán..

BAAAMB, La puerta del sótano se abre bruscamente…

Cologne mira en todos lados, ve en una esquina a Musse en el suelo, y al otro lado a Ranma que está luchando por ponerse en pie..

—Ranma detenla! Está intentando suicidarse junto con el demonio!—

Destruye este cuerpo, el cuerpo de la ultima descendiente de Lilit y evita la muerte del hijo de Adán…

Ni bien escucho esto Ranma salto para detenerla.. —AAAK; que es esto!, no puedo acercarme!— una barrera fue levantada alrededor de Shampoo, Musse se paro tan rápido como sus fuerzas lo permitieron y fue a ayudar a Ranma, saco un talismán de debajo de su manga.. y poco a poco fue acercándose La barrera cedió y Musse y Ranma no pudieron detenerse ambos cayeron sobre Shampoo en el instante en que escribía el ultimo carácter..

Y una luz blanca cubrió Nerima….

**Fin del prologo**


	2. Poción anti amor Mundo ninja

**Capitulo 1: Poción anti amor; efectos segundarios; Mundo ninja**

BOOOM!

—Que fue eso!—

—una explocion?—

—Si!, parece que ocurrió cerca de la oficina del Hokage!—

—rápido manden al equipo de cazadores, protejan al Hokage!— los ninjas de Konoha se movilizaron con rapidez

—que ha sido eso?— Pregunto el Viejo tercer Hokage fría y calmadamente como lo haría un gran líder

—aun no hemos identificado la causa de la explosión, varios Jouning ya han ido a investigar— comento uno de los cazadores ambus que estaban a su servicio..

—Encontrad la causa de la explosión, si ha sido provocada, encontrad al responsable y capturadlos vivos!, tenemos que averiguar de dónde y por que han venido el o los intrusos, Moveos!— diciendo esto el Tercer Hokage envió a los cazadores a buscar a los posibles intrusos …

Después del incidente del Kyubi siete años atrás, no podían permitirse mostrar debilidad al enemigo,

Hatake kakashi fue el primero en llegar al lugar, por suerte le incidente había ocurrido en un almacén de basura, y no debería haber nadie en el momento de la explosión, por lo que no deberían de haber muertos ni heridos.. el ataque de un enemigo de otra aldea, podría ser descartado, puesto a que la explosión fue en un lugar deshabitado, si fuera un ataque terrorista lo habrían hecho en un lugar con mucha gente… otra posibilidad sería que fuese una distracción..

—fuera, lo que fuera, primero tengo que investigar aquí— se dijo así mismo el Jumping de nivel, mientras se acercaba cautamente al centro de la explosión… apenas se disipo el humo pudo notar un cuerpo en el centro… —maldita sea, parece que si hubieron victimas…— se dijo así mismo Kakashi mientras se acercaba con su ojo sharingan listo para detectar cualquier genjutsu.. la mitad superior de cuerpo estaba cubierto por escombros, dejando solo libre de la cintura para abajo que estaba totalmente desnuda.. . Kakashi se acerco… *una niña* pensó mientras retiraba los escombros cuidadosamente para evitar activar posibles papeles bomba que pudiesen estar pegados entre las rocas…

*pobre niña, no creo que siga viva después de que le hayan caído tantas rocas…* se lamento kakashi en su mente mientras observaba a la niña de pelo purpura que al parecer tendría unos 6 o 7 años…

COF..cof… la niña comenzó a toser.. Lo cual sorprendió a Kakashi, al parecer la niña se encontraba aun con vida, después de toser un poco esta comenzó a respirar normalmente de nuevo, aun que no recupero, la conciencia…

No paso mucho antes de que llegaran varios ninja médicos y cazadores ambus para verificar la situación..

—kakashi?, has encontrado algo?— uno de los ambos acercándose..

—solo a esta niña de momento— dijo kakashi mostrando a la pequeña sobre sus brazos, ésta apenas estaba cubierta por lo que quedaba de su ropa

—Yo veré a esta, el resto que busque mas heridos!— El ninja medico examina a la pequeña rápidamente.. —al parecer no es tan grave, solo algunas magulladuras, y tiene un golpe en la cabeza…—

Una pila de escombros comenzó a moverse de pronto, fue derrumbándose hasta dejar salir un brazo libre, rápidamente comenzó a escavar y a amórbese….

COF, COF… —Alguien anoto el numero de placas del Ryoga que me atropello?— bromeo el joven de trenza mientras se liberaba de los escombros, miro a la izquierda, miro a la derecha, al no reconocer nada del lugar —Maldita sea!— se quejo él, quien sabría donde infierno lo mando a volar la explosión

Ranma miro en todos lados, buscando alguna señal de Musse o Shampoo, —eh?, no es la túnica Musse la que sobresale de esos escombros?— El joven de trenza se levanta y corre a desenterrar al ex chico pato, tira fuertemente de su túnica hasta sacarlo a fuera… lo levanta… SPLAS; PLAS; PASL—comienza a cachetearlo —despierta bobo miope!—

BAAAMB..

Musse reacción y golpea a Ranma con una mazo en la cabeza… —Ya desperté! Afeminado travestido!—

—como me llamaste!— Ranma se levanta nuevamente, y golpea a Musse en la cara, este le devuelve el golpe, antes de saltar un hacia atrás y arroja sus cadenas, y se envuelven alrededor del cuello de Ranma..

—para, Musse, no puedo respirar— se quejo Ranma, pero el chico de gafas no se detuvo, entonces Ranma toma la cadena con ambas manos .. BAAAM! Azota a Musse contra el suelo, y luego comienza a saltar sobre el..

Ambos chicos estaban demasiado ocupados pegándose entre ellos que se olvidaron completamente de Shampoo, y no se dieron cuenta del gran número de ninjas que fue acumulándose alrededor suyo..

Ejem! —¿niños, podrían explicarnos que ocurrió aquí?— Pregunto el ninja de pelo plateado que tenía un ojo cubierto..

—are?— Tanto Musse como Ranma finalmente se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados por lo menos de 20 ninjas con mascaras blancas..

—maldita sea!— Se quejo Ranma al ver que los ninjas son bastante grades… *espera un momento…* Ranma observa bien su cuerpo… sus ropas están holgadas, y las mangas de su camisa son demasiado anchas y largas… —Oh MIERDA!, porque demonios me encogí?—

—¿estás diciendo que no te habías dado cuenta?— pregunto Musse burlándose, recibiendo como respuesta la mirada furiosa de Ranma

—Hah!— suspiraron en resignación ambos jóvenes artistas marciales antes de mirar al ninja de pelo plateado… —¿estamos en problemas?— preguntaron al unisonó… como dos chicos que fueron atrapados haciendo una travesura..

Por alguna razón a Kakashi le parecía una situación muy graciosa… —jeje, bueno, no se, depende de si sueltan todas las armas que puedan tener escondidas, y se entregan pacíficamente—

Musse y Ranma se miraron fijamente.. —crees que podamos vencerlos y escapar?— pregunto el chico de trenza

—hmm, no tienen un chi(ki) muy grande, pero con estos diminutos cuerpos, no creo que logremos dar mucha pelea... y ese tipo de pelo plateado meda mala espina, además tenemos que encontrar a la estúpida de Shampoo— la respuesta de Musse sorprendió a Ranma

*¿Musse acaba de llamar estúpida a Shampoo?*

Después de debatirlo unos segundos…

—está bien!, nos rendimos de buena gana, pero tienen que aceptar nuestras condiciones— Dijo Ranma haciendo de diplomático

—bueno, no es que estén en posición de exigir nada pero, vale, digan que es lo que quieren y lo pensare— Respondió Kakashi en tono tranquilo

—bien, primero, nuestra amiga se perdió, puede que este bajo de alguno de los escombros, déjenos rescatarla, y curar sus heridas, segundo…— GRRRR Ranma hiso una pausa como su estomago comenzó a rugir… —tenemos hambre— termino con una indirecta muy directa…

Kakashi rio internamente… era exactamente lo que se esperaría de unos niños de 6 o 7 años de edad… aun que claramente el podía ver que no eran niños normales, podía sentir una cantidad de energía física enorme en esos dos chicos.. —La amiga de la que hablas es una niña de la misma edad que ustedes, con el pelo largo color purpura?—

Ranma y Musse se miran nuevamente y luego miraron a Kakashi —así es, donde esta?—

—no se preocupen por ella, ya ha sido llevada al hospital, al parecer no tenía nada grave, podrán verla después de responder algunas preguntas—

—está bien— dijeron Ranma y Musse al unisonó mientras dejaban sus armas en el suelo… Ranma bajo el kinjakan y el gekkaja (armas llaves del fénix y el dragón, revisar tomo 37/38 del manga de Ranma1/2)

—pero luego nos las devuelven que son tesoros nacionales (trofeos de guerra)— comento Ranma mientras las colocaba en el suelo…

Las dos armas no parecían muy valiosas a los ojos de los ninjas, obviamente por que no sabían que una pertenecía a un dios fénix y que era capaz e derretir una montaña y que la otra era capaz de congelar una montaña

Lo que si sorprendió a los ninjas fue la cantidad desmesurada de armas que Musse había sacado de sus mangas.. *Habrá usado algún jutsu de invocación?* pensaron los ninjas cazadores.. al ver una montaña de armas de todo tipo, inclusive armas que nunca habían visto antes…

—ya has terminado?— pregunto uno de los ninjas enmascarados..

—solo un momento— dijo Musse mientras se quitaba los calcetines… GRAMB… dejo caer otra montaña de armas… los ninjas cayeron de espaldas como suele suceder en los animes… —espera, esto no cuenta como arma— en eso Musse vuelve a guardar su refrigerador en su calcetín izquierdo luego de quitar un pedazo de jamona de adentro

—oye! No seas codicioso y dame un pedazo!— se quejo Ranma mientras intentaba arrebatárselo…

++++algunas horas después en la oficina del Hokage++++

—así que, Ranma, podrían decirnos de donde vienen y porque exploto nuestro almacén de basura?— Dijo el Tercer Hokage con una voz llena de dignidad..

—bien, venimos del barrio de Nerima de la ciudad de Tokio— Contesto Ranma

—Tokio?— preguntaron el Hokage y Kakashi.

—Tokio—japon, al oeste de china, no les suena?— pregunto Musse irritado..

—china?— preguntaron nuevamente Kakashi y el Hokage..

—co.. Como puede ser que no conozcan china!, es la nación más grande del mundo con más de 2000 millones de habitantes!— se quejo Ranma

—bueno, disculpa que no conozcamos china, pero podrían señalarnos en un mapa?— pregunta Kakashi.. Mientras trae un mapa del mundo…

Tanto Musse como Ranma se acercan a ver el mapa y —Oh mierda!— dicen al mismo tiempo

—que sucede?— pregunta Kakashi

—no aparece en este mapa, de hecho nada de lo que hay en este mapa se parece en nada a los que hemos visto antes..— dijo Ranma en tono irritado..

—en otras palabras, básicamente estamos en un mundo desconocido— comento Musse..

—otro mundo como es eso posible?, como es posible que una explosión nos traiga hasta aquí, ni que fuera por arte de ma…gia—; —Musse! Ese hechizo que estaba haciendo Shampoo de que trataba exactamente?— Pregunta Ranma alterado..

—era un ritual suicida, quiera matarse junto con el demonio en su interior— contesto Musse

—ritual suicida? Demonio?— Pregunto nuevamente Kakashi.. y solo recibió una respuesta irritada de Ranma..

—deja de hacer eso o voy a golpearte!—

++++ una hora de explicaciones después ++++

—bien, básicamente, ustedes vienen de otro mundo, son artistas marciales, llegaron aquí por un hechizo mágico que salió mal, la chica que los acompaña tiene un dragón en su interior que se va alimentando de los sentimientos negativos de su huésped, y que despierta cuando el portador tiene una decepción amorosa y mata a la persona más importante para la portadora— Kakashi intentando entender lo que estaba pasando…

—asi es, Shampoo y Yo venimos de una aldea donde las mujeres dominan, el dragón es una maldición hereditaria de la familia real, que puede ser un arma poderosa si se logra dominar o puede significar la autodestrucción si no se controla, ella intento suicidarse para salvar la vida de Ranma, pero nosotros la detuvimos y dibujo mal el hechizo, lo que nos trajo hasta aquí— explico Musse

—pero antes de que eso pasara ella te hiso beber una poción anti amor a ti, luego de beberla ella misma, y el efecto segundario fue que ustedes 3 chicos de 17 años rejuvenecieran a la edad de 7 años— pregunto El Hokage con incredulidad…

—pero, espera cuando fue que yo lo bebí?— pregunto Ranma antes de recordar que cuando despertó luego de la explosión tenia la botella con la poción en su boca… —maldita sea!—

El Hokage chupo su pipa, y exhalo el humo antes de mirar a los artistas marciales.. —es una historia increíble, y aun que no dudo de que me digan la verdad. Este pueblo cuenta con migo para protegerles, si de alguna manera pondrían en peligro a mi gente tendría que pedirles que se fueran, pero claro si prometen que no harán daño a mi pueblo puedo permitirles quedarse el tiempo que necesiten—

—bien, supongo que eso significa, que no saben cómo regresarnos, verdad?— pregunto Ranma con algo de esperanza de que la respuesta se que si saben.. pero..

—lo siento— El Hokage bajo su cabeza… —pero son libres de quedarse cuanto gusten, de hecho me sentiría honrado si formaran parte de nuestra villa—

Ranma y Musse se sentían confundidos, no estaban seguros, pero parecía que el Hokage se estaba contradiciendo…

—eso es algo a pensar, pero si decidiéramos quedarnos…?— pregunto Musse con cautela..

—eso significaría que serian parte del pueblo, tendrían acceso a recibir asistencia del estado, un hogar para vivir, acceso a la academia ninja, pero claro también tendrían responsabilidades con la aldea, como ayudar en tiempos de crisis, y ser enviados a misiones— comento el Hokage, con un ligera sonrisa..

—que tipo de misiones?— pregunta Ranma nuevamente..

El Hokage respira hondo.. —bueno, al principio a los principiantes se los manda a hacer tareas fáciles como, cuidar bebes, recuperar mascotas, y cosas así, pero también mandamos a misiones de escolta, a los más experimentados, también robar documentos, conseguir información… y asesinar a criminales peligrosos—

Musse y Ranma se debaten unos segundos..

—qué pasaría si decidiésemos irnos— pregunto Musse nuevamente..

—bien, hay muchas otras aldeas ninjas, la información de tres llegados de otro mundo se esparciría rápidamente, y muchas de esas aldeas no serian tan cordiales y amistosas como nosotros… algunas intentaran reclutarlos forzadamente o asesinarlos y diseccionarlos y en algunos casos no precisamente en ese orden..—

HuH, Ambos chicos artistas marciales tragaron saliva, ellos serian perfectamente capaces de defenderse si no tuvieran cuerpos tan pequeños, pero ahora mismo su supervivencia era incierta…

—bueno, si nos quedáramos, y algún día encontráramos una forma de regresar…—

—bien, en ese caso no tendríamos razones para detenerlos, aun que me sentiría triste de perder a gente con tanto potencia…—

—lo promete?— pregunto Ranma

—claro, si prometes que defenderás a la aldea y a su gente en casos de crisis, y que cumplirás con todas las reglas como un ciudadano más de Konoha?— pregunto el Hokage..

Ranma lo miro a los ojos, —lo prometo!—

Musse también lo miro —lo prometo—…

—bien, ahora solo falta hacer el papeleo para que sean oficialmente ciudadanos de Konoha— Comento el Hokage con una sonrisa de satisfacion…

—pero antes, estas segura de que tu amiga también lo aceptara?— Pregunta KAakashi

—no te preocupes, nos haremos responsables de ella— respondió Ranma en tono serio..

—y sobre ese cosa en su interior?— Kakashi vuelve a preguntar

—no te preocupes, ella vivió la poción anti amor, sus efectos son permanentes, no volverá a enamorarse en un buen tiempo, aun que espero, que la próxima vez sea un amor correspondido.. además, aun si se enamora ahora, el dragón solo podrá salir cuando ella alcance la edad de 17 años nuevamente..— explico Musse para tranquilizar a Kakashi…

—alguna otra cosa que quieran decirnos?, digo solo es por precaución— Kakashi rápidamente recibió una respuesta…

—bien, para que luego no halla que pasar por una larga y aburrida conversación… podrías traerme una vaso de agua fría y otro con agua caliente?—

Sin preguntar kakashi consigue el vaso de agua fría y otro con agua caliente.. Ranma toma el vaso y derrama el agua sobre su cuerpo…

Kakashi y el Tercero levantan una ceja —te cambio el color de pelo?—

—que me he convertido en una niña! Maldición!— Grito la niña pelirroja mientras enseñaba sus pechos…

—que cosa?— preguntaron Kakashi y el tercero levantando la ceja nuevamente, aun que se percataron del cambio en la voz, todavía no podían distinguir gran diferencia..

—maldita sea!, supongo que esperar a que una niña de 7 años tenga pechos, ya es pedir demasiado,— se dijo Ranma así mismo… —bien, miren esto!, Ranma se baja los pantalones…

—que, qué clase de ilusión es esa?— pregunto Kakashi mientras observaba bien con su ojo sharingan, intentando encontrar el truco…

—no parece que sea una ilusión— comento el Hokage..

—quieres decir que es real?, acaso es un kekei genkai?— pregunto Kakashi sorprendido

(kekei genkai, o barrera de sangre, son poderes o habilidades hereditarios..)

—so lo se, pero si lo es, si que es el kekei genkai mas raro que he visto en la vida— respondió El hokage

En eso Ranma se derrama nuevamente agua caliente regresando a la normalidad, —bien, primero que nada, soy hombre, me convierto en chica con el agua fría debido a una maldición, y regreso a la normalidad con el agua caliente—

—una maldición?. Que due lo que hiciste para quedar maldito?— Pregunto el Hokage con curiosidad

—que que hice?, porque lo pregunta?—

—bien, para que alguien quede maldito debe de hacer algo realmente malo— contesto el Hokage..

—bien, si viajar por china para entrenar con mi viejo es hacer algo malo, creo que si— respondió el chico de trenza pícaramente..

—que clase de entrenamiento podría causar eso?— Kakashi con curiosidad pregunta de nuevo..

—un lugar llamado Jusenkyo, con cientos de estanques con historias muy, muy tristes de personas, bichos, demonios, y otras cosas que se ahogaron en ellos, si caes en una de ellas te conviertes en lo primero que se ahogo ahí…—

Kakashi ya se sentía mareado, puesto a que cada cosa que contaban estos dos eran más increíbles que la anteriores.. Así que decidió dejarlos ir de momento..

+++ mas tarde en el hospital +++

—Huh!, bisabuela tengo hambre!— La joven de pelo purpura despierta y lo primero que ve es a dos chicos con cara molesta en sus rostros…

—Shampoo!, por que demonios me diste de beber una poción anti amor!— se quejo Musse, ahora que sus sentimientos por Shampoo habían desaparecido no tenía nada que le impida regañarla..

—y porque demonios tenias que intentar suicidarte!, además porque no me dijiste que tenias un demonio en tu interior que se haría más fuerte mientras más mal te tratara?— en ese instante Ranma se dio cuenta de que, gran parte de la culpa la tenía el por no poner las cosa claras desde el principio..

Y así ambos fueron reclamando mas y mas cosas… hasta que…

—cállense!— BAMMB, la amazona entierra a ambos chicos veinte centímetros en el suelo de un golpe.. —quienes se creen que son ustedes par de desconocidos para venir a molestarme apenas y me despierto!— se quejo chica de pelo purpura, increíblemente hablando de forma normal… sin saltarse pronombres ni artículos…

—Oye tu, estamos metidos en este lio por tu culpa así que no tienes derecho a quejarte!—grito Ranma con ira

—no se de que me estas hablado!, nunca en la vida te veo!— respondió nuevamente la joven de pelo purpura…

—me importa un comí… espera que dijiste?—

**Fin del cap1**

Bueno este fue el capítulo de introducción.. Espero les haya gustado, en el próximo Ranma y sus amigos comienzan a asistir, a la academia ninja, Shampoo conoce al ninja cabeza hueca hiperactivo numero uno de Konoha!, Musse y Ranma hacen algunas travesuras…


	3. Academia ninja nuevos amigos!

**Capitulo 2: Academia ninja; nuevos amigos!**

Han pasado una semana desde que Ranma, Shampoo, y Musse llegaron al mundo de Naruto, Musse había perdido sus sentimientos por Shampoo, Shampoo sus recuerdos, y Ranma desgraciadamente no había perdido sus sentimientos por Akane, al parecer la poción anti amor solo funciona para eliminar amores no correspondidos… y claro, el amor de Ranma si era correspondido, aun que él nunca lo admitiría…

Ring. Ring. Ring.. el despertador sonó temprano en la mañana, Ranma se despierta y lo apaga, luego patea a Musse de la cama.

BAMB, ese se golpea la cara con el suelo..

—Maldita sea!, porque siempre tienes que despertarme de esa forma!— se quejo con ira el chico de gafas

—porque no mi dijiste, que Tu te habías deshecho de tu maldición!— se quejo Ranma

—ya supéralo! Hace una semana que estas de mal humor!—

+++ ya si eran todas las mañanas en la casa de los artistas marciales+++

—Ranma!, Musse ya esa listo el desayuno!— Shampoo era la encargada de preparar el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, a pesar de no recordar nada de su pasado ella todavía sabia cocinar. Y esa era la única razón por la cual Ranma se sentía animado, la única razón por la cual sentía que tenía suerte de que fuera Shampoo y no Akane…

Ambos chicos devoraron con ferocidad su desayuno,

—gracias Shampoo!, estuvo delicioso!— dijo Musse sonriendo

—si, eres la mejor cocinando, no sé qué haríamos sin ti— Comento el chico de trenza..

—Gracias, pero no es nada, una hermana tiene que cocinar para sus hermanos— dijo ella sonriendo…

Lo cual hiso sentir raro a los chicos, puesto a que Shampoo creía que ambos eran sus hermanos, al menos desde que despertó

—apresúrense que hoy es nuestro primer día en la academia! El ultimo es un huevo podrido!— diciendo eso Shampoo corrió adelantándose…

Musse y Ranma se quedaron viendo por un momento… sus mejillas se sonrojaron..

—una pregunta, ella siempre fue tan alegre?— pregunto Ranma mirando al horizonte..

—bueno, al menos cuando éramos niños siempre fue así, aun que esta Shampoo es bastante buena comparado con la que yo conocí— comento Respondió Musse recordando..

—que quieres decir con eso?—

—bueno, antes era un niña muy traviesa, siempre molestándome, y también molestaba a todos los chicos más débiles que ella..— cuando Musse se da cuenta Ranma ya le toma la delantera varios metros…—hey escucha cuando te hablan!—

—Lo siento, pero ya la oíste!, el ultimo es un huevo podrido!— Grito Ranma corriendo tan rápido como pudo..

—ARG!; Maldita sea! Parece que Shampoo no fue la única en volverse infantil!— en eso Musse comienza a correr..

—hmm, es muy aburrido! Shampoo lleva mucha ventaja— se quejo la chica de pelo purpura mientras corría por las calles de Konoha, ya estaba cerca de la academia, solo tenia que pasar por un pequeño Bosque que serbia de atajo y llegaría.. pero..

—Jaja,, que vas a ser el siguiente Hokage—

—Jaja un inútil como tu nunca lo lograría—

—asi es, solo eres basura, nadie en este pueblo te quiere!—

—ya les dige que Yo sere el siguiente Hokage!— Grito el pequeño rubio a sus tres agresores…

La niña de pelo purpura se quedo a observar unos segundos sobre un árbol... *chicos brabucones, no me gustan* pensó para si Shampoo preparando sus nudillos…

—je, no me agrada este niño, vamos a golpearlo!— en eso los tres chicos comienzan a golpear al niño rubio más pequeño…

—oye espera, vamos a acabarlo con esta piedra!— dijo uno de ellos tomando una piedra tan grande como su cabeza y cuando se dispone a arrojarla sobre la cabeza del niño rubio…

—are?, que paso donde se fue la piedra?— se pregunto el chico brabucon..

—chicos malos, no les enseñaron que no hay que atacar a alguien indefenso?— se oyo una voz detrás del chico que iba a tirar la piedra, este rápidamente voltea a ver…

—que.. de donde saliste niña!— se quejo uno de ellos

—sal de aquí o te vamos a golpear!—

—no nos contendremos solo por que seas mujer!—

Shampoo los miro con ojos fríos, como si esos chicos fueran un pedazo de basura en su camino.. —inténtenlo si puede!— la niña de pelo purpura con arrogancia..

—ahora vas a ver!— los tres chicos saltan para golpear a Shampoo y..

PAS, Pas, Pas!

Los tres chicos quedan noqueados en el suelo, —je, Nadie vence a Shãn Pu Saotome!— Dijo triunfal la niña de pelo purpura parándose sobre uno de los enemigos caídos.

(noto: como ya mencione antes, Shampoo piensa que Ranma y Musse son sus hermanos, que para ella los nombres quedarían así… Mu Tse Saotome, Ranma Saotome, Shãn Pu Saotome)

La niña de pelo purpura levanta al chico Rubio.. —Dime cómo te llamas?, yo me llamo Shãn Pu Saotome— Shampoo sonriendo..

El niño Rubio miro bien a la niña de pelo purpura, THUMB.. THUMB, su corazón golpea fuerte en su pecho, al instante que ve burbujas y flores flotando alrededor de Shampoo… —Soy, Naruto Usumaki, el próximo Hokage!-date-bayo— como Naruto dijo eso, ya estaba esperando a la chica de pelo purpura se riera de él.. Pero..

—seguro que lo serás, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente— Shampoo sonrió como dijo eso.. y TUHMB.. TUMB, el corazón de Naruto se acelero nuevamente… hasta que… —que es un Hokage?—

BOOOM! Naruto cae de espaldas como pasa en los animes..

—No sabes que es un Hokage!, es la persona más fuerte e importante de la aldea!— grito Naruto..

—aahh, entonces creo que no te será posible— afirmo Shampoo con los brazos cruzados

—qué?, porque!— Naruto irritado

—porque, la persona más fuerte de la aldea… seré yo… o alguno de mis hermanos— Comento Shampoo causando que una vena apareciera en la cabeza de Naruto y se pusiera rojo.

—No! Yo seré el más fuerte! Te derrotare a ti y a quien sea! Y me convertiré en Hokage!— Afirmó Naruto con una gran determinación.

Shampoo sonrió pícaramente ante la actitud de Naruto, se acerca a él y pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto abrasándolo, acerca su boca al oído de Naruto… y le susurra dulcemente.. —está bien, algún día lucharemos por el título de Hokage…y si me ganas… me casare contigo—

POF! Como Naruto logra procesar lo que le dijo Shampoo su rostro se vuelve rojo como el tomate, y deja escapar una gran cantidad de vapor…

—jjiji, pobre, parece que fue demasiado para el— Rio Shampoo mientras levantaba al inconsciente Naruto, lo carga sobre sus hombros y luego se va saltando de árbol en árbol hasta la academia..

++++ mas tarde en la academia ++++

—muy bien Clase, este dia tenemos a tres nuevos estudiantes que se unirán a nosotros, tratadle bien, y ayúdenlos en a ponerse al dia con sus tareas…— diciendo esto Iruka pide a los nuevos estudiantes que se presenten…

—Soy Mu tse, mi especialidad son las armas ocultas— el chico de gafas fue el primero en presentarse, realmente no estaba muy interesado en estudiar con un montón de mocosos desagradables, pero no podía dejar a Shampoo y a Ranma solos, pues sabía muy bien que podrían destruir la escuela y los echarían de la aldea…

—mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, heredero de la dinastía Saotome, mi especialidades son, citas, Bailes de salon, fiestas sorpresas, actuación, cosplay, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, combate con armas, engaño, destruir montañas, conquistar chicas/_chicos_, conseguir comida gratis, robo, ceremonia del Té, etc.— Rama fue tan modesto como de costumbre y dejo a los demás con la boca abierta… claro alguno de ellos no creían que Ranma fuera capaz de hacer todo eso, entre ellos, Ino, Sakura, y el club de fans de Sasuke

—Bien, solo falto yo, Mi nombre es Shãn Pu Saotome, pero me dicen Shampoo, mi especialidades son el Rameen, y los panecillos al vapor, también, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas, odio a los brabucones, y me gustan los chicos graciosos y más fuertes que yo— Por alguna Razón Naruto ya sentía que Shampoo fue hecha para él, bueno eso fue desde el momento en que ella dijo que su especialidad era el Rameen, claro el 90 % de los chicos de la clase pensaban igual que Naruto, pero no precisamente por el Ramen..

Al principio Ranma no estaba seguro de si quería empezar la escuela desde el principio, pero cuando vio que el 90% de las materias tenían que ver con las artes marciales, pensó que Konoha había sido creada para el…

El profesor empezó sus clases como todos los días, y nunca espero que hubiese un alumno con tantas ganas de aprender..

—El chacra es la energía elemental que utilizan los ninja para realizar sus técnicas, está compuesta por dos partes por energía física y energía espiritual, el chacra es utilizado realizando sellos de manos para formar las diferentes técnicas elementales… si Ranma tienes alguna pregunta?—

—si, por espiritual se refiere al chi? —

—chi? Qué es eso?— pregunto Iruka confundido..

—Chi o Ki, es la energía interna que poseen los seres vivos, y desaparece al morir— respondió Ranma

—bien, supongo que esa definición va más bien va con, espera, de donde sacaste eso?— pregunta Iruka con curiosidad… *mas te vale no decir que lo leíste en un manga* pensó Iruka para si

—todos mis maestros hablan de él, y me enseñaron a usarlo, si aprendes a dominar tu chi, puedes hacer cosas increíbles como atravesar rocas con los puños, ser más rápido, resistente..—

En fin Iruka-sensei y Ranma se pasaron la clase debatiendo entre la diferencia entre chi y chakra, llegando a la conclusión de chi o Ki es la interior del cuerpo o energía espiritual del cuerpo, mientras el Reiki, era la energía espiritual del alma y el chacra era la combinación de ambos.

En fin, fue un día muy productivo para Ranma…

Durante el receso..

Shampoo se encontraba comiendo sola, puesto a que Ranma y Musse se habían decidido por ir a explorar por separado la academia..

Varias niñas se habían juntado para ir demostrar su poder, mas bien para mostrar a las novatas quien manda…

—hey tu nueva!, tienes que pagar tributo por comer en esa banca!— se quejo una de las niñas del grupo..

Shampoo la miro —Tengo que pagarte por comer aquí?—

—así es, de hecho las nuevas ni siquiera tienen derecho a comer sentadas, si besas mis pies y pides perdón, tal vez te dejaremos ir— comento otra..

En ese momento, Ino y Sakura estaban observando lo que estaba sucediendo desde lejos. Y estaban decidiendo si ir a ayudar a la nueva o no… pero..

Shampoo se levanta… —te regalo tu asiento y por ser mi primer día, no te golpeare por molestarme durante mi hora de comida— diciendo esto la chica de pelo purpura se levanta de la banca…

—si que tiene agallas!— comento Ino mientras observaba lo sucedido desde lejos

—pero, ellas son mas muchas, si se enojan… —agrego Sakura escondiéndose detrás de Ino

Shampoo se disponía a marcharse, y BAMB; una de las chicas la empuja al suelo y deja car su plato de Ramen..

—jaja, te lo mereces!—

—eso te pasa, por querer pasarte de lista!—

—vamos a patearla y quitarle toda la ropa—

En ese instante Sakura se puso nerviosa.. —vamos a ayudarla, no podemos dejar que…—

—será mejor dejar que la golpeen un poco, no es bueno que sea tan arrogante siendo nueva— Ino preparo sus nudillos para acudir al rescate de la nueva después de dejar que la golpearan un poco pero…

—WAAAA MAMA!— grito la niña que empujo a Shampoo, como está la clavo a un árbol cercano con algunas agujas, las otras chicas saltaron sobre ella para someterla pero, todo lo que consiguieron fue ser brutalmente golpeadas…

—Pagaran por esto!— dijo la joven de pelo purpura en tono demoniaco… y después de golpearlas 100 veces a cada una las dejo colgadas de su ropa interior por un árbol a todas y cada una de ellas…

—he, parece que no necesitaba nuestra ayuda después de todo—, comento Ino temblando, cuando recupero el control sobre sus piernas.. —Sakura, por que no vamos a convidarle algo de nuestra comida, eh? Sakura despierta!—

En ese preciso momento, Ranma estaba practicando sus Katas en un lugar apartado rodeado por arboles…

—oigan chicos, al fin encontré al nuevo!— dijo uno de los estudiantes de grado superior… y rápidamente se fue juntando un grupo grande

—jeje, vamos a ver si es tan bueno como dijo—

—si, vamos a darle una lección a ese engreído—, y así los chicos fueron tomando palos y piedras preparándose para apalear al chico de trenza

WOOO! Ranma respiro profundo, estaba por practicar sus movimientos prohibidos y tenía que concentrarse, puesto a que no quería lastimarse…

Comenzó dando un salto alto, pateo barias ramas y luego cayó al centro de los arboles, y de pronto todas las ramas que pateó cayeron una por una, Ranma gira lanzando varias cuchillas de vacio rebanando todas las ramas en pedacitos y antes de que caigan al suelo derriba todos los arboles cercanos con la presión de sus golpes…

Los chicos que se fueron reuniendo para golpear a Ranma se paralizaron instantáneamente al ver las hazañas del chico de trenza…

—eh? Quieren algo?— pregunto Ranma inocentemente… recibiendo solo como respuesta un..

—BAAAA es un Monstruo!—

—que chicos más raros, pensó el joven artista marcial mientras observaba al montón de chicos huir..—

+++El descanso termino y llego la hora de practicar con los Kunais y las shuriken—++++

—KYAAAA; ahora le toca a Sasuke-kun!—

—Sasuke-kun! Esfuérzate!—

Sasuke era un chico frio y oscuro, no le interesaban que las chicas estuviesen locas por el, al menos no después de presenciar como su clan era masacrado… con frialdad y seriedad Sasuke, movió hábilmente sus manos Arrojando varias Shuriken y Kunais a su objetivo, Toc. Toc toc.. Dos shuriken se clavan en puntos vitales como el cuello, la cabeza y el ojo izquierdo, mientras los cuchillos terminaron clavándose en el corazón, un ojo, riñón, hígado, era un trabajo esplendido para alguien de su edad, y solo hubo una respuesta de su club de fans…

—KYAAAAAAAAA! Sasuke es tan genial!—

—Sasuke te quiero!—

Obviamente, Sasuke era el centro de atención, bueno al menos lo era…

Ranma da un salto alto, como unos 8 metros de altura, gira en el aire.. y va arrojando los kunas y las shuriken a gran velocidad… toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc… la lluvia de cuchillos y estrellas pronto hiso ceder al muñeco de práctica y.. BRACK.. este se cae a pedazos…

—OOOOOOOH!—

—KYAAAA RANMA! Es tan genial!— y asi fue como Sasuke perdió a un tercio de su club de fans…

El siguiente era a Musse, bueno, en simples palabras el chico de gafas creó una verdadera tormenta de Kunais y Shuriken causando que el pobre mañeo de madera se redujera aserrín

—KYAAAAAAAA, Mu Tse es tan genial!— grito el segundo tercio de club de Fans de de Sasuke que deserto..

—escuché que es lindo sin sus gafas—

Shampoo no se quedo atrás, pero no se lucio tanto como Ranma y Musse, Naruto fue el peor, le dio tanta rabia que apenas termino la clase fue a entrenar el solo en el bosque…

—AAHH, no dejare que me ganen!— Grito el chico rubio mientras arrogaba sus Kunais.. Tac,tac,tac… fallando todos y cada uno de los blancos… —Maldición!—

—jejeje.. JAJAJAJAJA!— Naruto arqueo una ceja como escucho las carcajadas sobre un árbol…

—Que haces espiándome!— Grito el chico rubio a la niña de pelo purpura en el árbol..

—Rubio tonto, los Kunais no se lanzan así!— afirmo la niña de pelo purpura, —tienes que poner tus manos de esta forma, luego dejas que se deslicen entre tus dedos..— TOC, Shampoo da en el blanco sin siquiera mirarlo… —inténtalo de nuevo—

Naruto mira fijamente a la chica de pelo purpura, antes de tomar el cuchillo, y TAC!,, falla nuevamente… entonces Shampoo se pone de tras de Naruto, coloca el Kunai en la mano derecha de Naruto, y su propia mano sobre esta, y suavemente va moviéndola y TOC!...

—dio.. en el blanco?— Naruto incrédulo…

—bien ahora hazlo tu solo— ordeno Shampoo dando paso a Naruto..

El chico rubio imita el movimiento que hiso con Shampoo, mueve suavemente su mano, y deja que el cuchillo se deslice entre sus dedos… TOC!... —lo…lo hice!, Al fin lo hice!— celebro el chico Rubio abrasando a Shampoo, esta tropieza.., Bam… caen al suelo…

—auch!, que daño!— al darse cuenta el chico rubio de que cayó sobre Shampoo.. —lo.. lo siento..— se levanta tan rápido como puede, y mira hacia otro lado sonrojado..

Shampoo no se sonrojo, de hecho no le pareció nada por lo que sonrojarse… simplemente fue un accidente para ella… —bien, ya tengo que irme, si no llego pronto se enfadaran conmigo— dijo Shampoo antes de marcharse…

—oye.. espe..— las palabras de Naruto se apagaron en su boca… sin poder decir nada… aun que para su sorpresa… la niña de pelo purpura da la vuelta y… —Vi que no comiste nada durante el almuerzo, así que, si quieres puedes venir a comer en casa cuando gustes, hoy comeremos Rameen

Ranma estaba recorriendo la villa de Konoha como acostumbraba a hacer, y poco a poco se fue desviando hasta llegar cierto bosque…

Jajajaja,

Una risa muy familiar le llamo la intención, y fue a ver de qué se trataba, obviamente era Shampoo que estaba burlándose de Naruto, pero, había alguien más ahí… escondida entre los árboles, una niña pequeña de pelo corto espiaba tímidamente, procurando de no ser descubierta… Ranma dibujo una sonrisa picara en sus labios…

Hinata estaba haciendo lo que habitualmente hacía. Espiar a Naruto… —Naruto-kun…— suspiro la pequeña heredera de los Hyuga sin percatarse de la traviesa sombra acercándose…

—QUHACESSS!— Grito el niño de trenza para asustar a la espía, y claro teniendo gran éxito,

—KYYYYAAAA— Hinata grito asustada…—que.. que… que…— la heredera Hyuga tardo varios minutos en recuperar el habla luego del susto…

—lo siento— Ranma se disculpo por haber asustado a Hinata,

—n..no..no hay problema—, ella era tan tímida, que no sabias si le estaba perdonando de verdad o si solo lo decía por miedo, y claro, tendría que haber una razón para su timidez, y Ranma se había decidido a descubrir la razón y de hacer por todos los medios que deje de ser tan tímida, y para eso mientras acompañaba a Hinata a su casa fue preguntándole sobre los clanes, al parecer los Hyuga tenían un ojo que podía verlo todo… Ranma insistió en que le enseñara como usar el byakugan, lamentablemente para él, el byakugan no se aprendía, se nacía con ello, También se entero del Sharingan y de lo que ellos llamaban barrera de sangre..

—hmm, así que tu eres la heredera de la cabeza del clan?— Preguntó Ranma

—s..si, aun que soy muy débil— respondió Hinata jugando con sus dedos…. Lo cual era terriblemente irritante para Ranma, pero acababa de conocer a la niña, así que no haría nada respecto a eso, al menos esperaría uno o dos días… antes de comenzar con el plan de Compañero fastidioso, y hacer que esta pequeña débil se vuelva una chica de carácter fuerte, y decidida..

**Fin del cap 2: bueno hasta aquí terminamos con introducciones, le verdadera historia comienza apartar del próximo capítulo, haremos un salto de 1 año y luego uno ultimo de 5 años, para la graduación de la academia…**

Hasta ahora los equipos están así.. al menos de momento

Equipo 7: Naruto Usumaki, Shampoo, Sasuke Uchiha, sensei Kakashi

Equipo 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino, Musse, Sensei Kurenai

Equipo 10: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, sensei Asuma

Equipo especial: Ranma, Hinata, Sakura, Sensei Anko

Hmm, aun no me decido… pero la razón hasta ahora..

Equipo7: Naruto y Shampoo son buenos amigos y como ambos tienen un demonio en su interior, bueno Shampoo mas bien seria un dios, puesto en china los dragones son dioses y que Sasuke posee el Sharingan..

Equipo 8: ahí tendríamos un equipo de todos los rangos

Equipo 10: pus, es un buen equipo así como esta..

Equipó especial: bueno, Ranma, es Ranma, y tiene que estar con una chica a quien molestar, y que lo llame pervertido y que lo regañe (Sakura) y Con otra que este para apoyarlo (Hinata)

Aun que podría dejar los equipos como originalmente estaban y poner a Shampoo, Musse y Ranma, y que hagan un equipo de Genin con habilidades nivel Kage o Rango —S—

(un chico que es capaz de reventar montañas, otro que es capaz de hacerle frente y durar en la pelea, y una chica rompe paredes de hormigón como si fueran de carton, no tienen el nivel de un genin precisamente, asi que estarían entre jounin y o kage)


	4. El Comienzo

**Cap3: El comeinzo**

**golsario**

*_pensamiento_*

"dialogo"

/telepatia/

sweadrop!: cuando se caen de espaldas como suele pasar en los animes

**Capitulo 3: Dinastía Saotome vs Clan Hyuga!; el examen de graduación!"**

Habían pasado apenas trece meses desde que Ranma y su grupo había llegado a Konoha, Shampoo se había hecho gran amiga de Naruto, especialmente desde que ella le prepara Rameen, Musse, pues se había vuelto bastante popular con las niñas, especialmente desde que un medico ninja examino sus ojos y consiguió mejorar su visión, claro, aun necesitaba gafas para leer, solo que estas eran bastante más finas que las culo de botella que usaba antes.

Ranma por su parte, había entrado en su proyecto personal, de 'Reformar a Hinata Hyuga' y hacerla una niña más extrovertida, pero en su camino se encontraría con otro proyecto aun más grande… pero por ahora, continuemos con el presente.

Como todas las mañanas Ranma y Musse eran despertados por Shampoo, quien les preparaba el desayuno, y las ropas que debían usar durante el día.

"Buenos Días, Shampoo!" Ranma y Musse usando su saludo rutinario sincronizado, "que tenemos hoy para desayunar?"

"hoy tengo algo especial, es un plato extranjero, Cocido con leche y pirecas" diciendo eso la niña de pelo purpura va colocando un plato de algo que parecía estar echo de harina, pero no eran ni galletas ni coquitos, eran fritas, saladas, y duras, se rompían con facilidad, y el cocido era yerba mate quemada con azúcar, y luego mesclada agua hirviendo y se terminaba añadiendo leche al final, una especie de té con leche, al lado unos panes caseros, y unos bollos dulces..

El desayuno era algo excéntrico, pero delicioso, Shampoo trataba de preparar algo nuevo cada semana, puesto a que comer siempre rameen o sushi, no era lo que ella consideraría sano..

"ya me voy!" Shampoo adelantándose, pues acostumbraba a ir a despertar a Naruto, y llevarle su porción matutina de Rameen

"OYE! Porque siempre tienes que ir por ese mocoso!?" se quejo Musse algo irritado

"bien, yo iré por Hinata" Ranma usando la cabeza de Musse como trampolín y saltando hacia el edificio más cercano…

"maldita sea!, porque yo soy el único que no tiene a nadie!" se quejo Musse mientras cerraba la casa y Salía hacia la academia, "maldita sea, ya es bastante irritante tener que ir a esa estúpida academia con esos mocosos" se dijo así mismo Musse al caminar hacia la academia "esos dos podrían hacer algo bueno y hacer que Shampoo vuelva a ser la de antes!" , El maestro de las armas ocultas suspiro en resignación, "para que me molesto?" se dijo asi mismo mientras intentaba marcharse a la academia esperando no se molestado.

"MU TSE-SAMA!" gritaron varias chicas que habían aparecido de la nada y rodearon al niño de túnica blanca…

"Oigan! Que hacen aquí?, acaso yo ya no les dije que ya no me esperan para ir a la academia" Musse irritado, bueno, llamar la atención del sexo opuesto era bueno, pero el tenia la mente de un chico de 17 años!, por el amor de dios, no es como si se sintiera satisfecho con atraer a un montón de niñitas!

"corrección, Mu Tse-sama, tu dijiste que no te esperáramos frente a tu casa, no dijiste nada de no encontrarnos contigo en la calle!" exclamo un niña de nombre Aiko, Musse sweadrop!

"Ranma-kun!" exclamo Hinata como vio al chico de trenza llegar a la entrada de su casa, después de convivir con Ranma por un año, Hinata había desarrollado una cierta inmunidad a la intimidación que causaban otras personas en ella, claro, su padre todavía la intimidaba bastante, pero, ella podía ser totalmente abierta con otras personas aparte de su padre, y era especialmente amistosa con Ranma

"Hinata-chan!, apura que vamos a llegar tarde!" exclamo el chico de trenza mientras tiraba del brazo de Hinata

"ya, ya no te apures, la academia no va a ir a ningún lado!" exclamo la niña de ojos alvinos, Ranma la miro fijamente..

"que, que sucede? Tengo algo en la cara o es que ya te me enamoraste!" Hinata ruborizándose mientras se agarraba la cara apenada…

Ranma la miro y sonrió. "je, parece que la pequeña Hinata al fin aprendió a bromear sin sentirse apenada" exclamo causando que Hinata se ruborizara

"YA NO ME LLAMES PEQUEÑA! TENEMOS LA MISMA EDAD!" Hinata irritada

"jeje, para mí siempre serás la pequeña Hinata, esa chica frágil que no puede hacer nada por si misma!" rió Ranma mientras huía de una irritada Hinata que lo perseguía con una escoba…

"ya para!" AYA! Hinata intentando darle a Ranma, pero este era al menos 15 años luz más rápida que ella en este momento.

Hiashi Hyuga quien había observado la escena frunció el ceño, ¡era indignante que la heredera del clan Hyuga anduviera con un plebeyo venido de ¡otra tierra!, ¡era inaceptable!, si esto seguía así, corría el riesgo de que su hija terminara por enamorarse de ese impertinente e irrespetuoso niñato, además, la forma en que trataba a su hija podría causar que vuelva a ser esa niña frágil y tímida de antes, que tanto le costó quitarle, claro al menos el pensaba que sus métodos estrictos y la ayuda del instructor personal de Hinata eran lo que había corregido esa timidez, pero no podría estar más lejos de la verdad.

"Vamos Hinata-chan, no me días que ya te cansaste?" Ranma balanceándose con un dedo sobre un palo que encontró en el camino,

"no es justo!, tu eres un monstruo que nunca se cansa! Yo no puedo así!" se quejo la heredera Hyuga

"vamos, no te preocupes, la razón por la que te hago correr todos los días es para que puedas atraparme volviéndote más fuerte!" comento el niño de trenza todavía equilibrándose sobre el palo..

"enserio?, pero si tu eres tan fuerte!, y maravilloso, y genial, y cool, y un genio! Nunca podría siquiera soñar a ser como tú!" Hinata mientras se acercaba a Ranma..

"lo sé, lo sé, nadie puede superar al maravilloso yo, no te preocupes, tu también vas a ser mas fuerte algún día" Ranma embriagado por los halagos de la chica de pelo corto cuando..

"claro, claro" Hinata sonriendo al acercase completamente a Ranma

HYA! BAAAM!

"eso duele!" se quejo el chico de trenza como recibió un golpe por parte de Hinata en un momento de descuido

"jajaja, siempre caes cuando te halago!" diciendo eso Hinata comenzó a correr..

"hey! Eso fue trampa!" cuando Ranma se puso de pie, la heredera Hyuga ya se había alejado unos cincuenta metros, frutos de los entrenamientos diarios con Ranma.

"jaja, atrápame si puedes!" Hinata cayó al suelo como el chico de trenza salto sobre ella

"jaja, ya te atrape! Todavía eres muy lenta!" Ranma burlándose sentado sobre Hinata.

En clases, Ranma siempre se sentaba junto a Hinata, claro, eso traía comentarios infantiles sobre una supuesta relación amorosa, pero claro, Ranma no era un niño, y había madurado mas en el último año, que en el año y medio que vivió en la casa Tendo, así que, no hacía caso. Pero Hinata, bueno, ella era una niña, y se sonrojaba cada vez que oía, cosas como 'oh, ya llego la parejita!,' o 'miren a los tortolitos, que están demasiado ocupados, como para jugar con nosotros', y esas cosas.

Por otro lado Naruto, bueno, el siempre había sentido algo por Sakura, sin embargo, en el último año, poco a poco, ese interés en la chica de pelo rosa, se fue apagando, y la causa principal, era su compañera de travesuras, 'Shampoo'

Y por ultimo Musse, bueno, el se la pasaba rodeado por niñas, entre las cuales, las únicas que no estaban, eran Sakura e Ino, que estaban muy ocupadas mirando a su 'SASKAY!'. Lo bueno de todo esto, al menos para Musse, era que al menos tenia mas admiradoras de que Ranma y eso molestaba un poco a su rival y era suficiente satisfacción para él, Musse sonrió por unos instantes, al pensar, que al principio, el creía que era feo, y por eso su Shampoo nunca lo trataba bien, y claro, eso cambio, como casi todas las chicas de su clase estaban flechadas por él, y que probablemente, Shampoo, no lo quería porque simplemente no era su tipo, o porque no lo veía más que como un amigo.

Aun que eso ya no importaba, pues ya no sentía nada por la chica de pelo purpura, bueno, sentía atracción, y a veces hacia que si corazón golpeara con fuerza, pero eran sentimientos momentáneos, y fugases como la vida de un mosquito. Incluso Ranma se sentía así a veces, bueno, con más frecuencia que Musse.

El chico rubio, buscaba a su compañera de juegos, en el lugar de siempre, pero ella se había retrasado y el no podía aguantar mucho si su dotación de Rameen diera, necesitaba distraerse con algo…

Jijiji… una risa familiar llamo su atención, y Naruto decidió espiar entre los arbustos, y ahí estaba, la chica de quien había estado enamorado antes de conocer a Shampoo, su cabello rosado era tan lindo, bueno, según él, sin embargo todavía seguía pesan do que el rostro de Shampoo era como decirlo, bien si Sakura era una estrella, Shampoo era toda una constelación.

Pero aun así no podía suspirar al ver a la niña bonita de pelo rosa

"¿qué estás viendo?" pregunto una voz a espaldas de Naruto

"a Sakura-chan" contesto el chico rubio de forma casi automática

"¿y ella te gusta?" pregunto la voz nuevamente

"si" contesto nuevamente Naruto, sin darse cuenta de a quién pertenecía esa voz, claro hasta que sintió un aura asesina detrás de el, "HUG!" Naruto trato de tragar saliva, sin éxito, pues su boca y garganta estaban secos cual desierto del Sahara

Shampoo sintió una fuerte necesidad de matar a la maldita perra frentona de pelo rozado, realmente sintió deseos de ir ahí y hacer cosas que probablemente serian catalogadas de inhumano, pero decidió contenerse en lugar de eso, tiro un tazón de Rameen sobre la cabeza del chico rubio y salió corriendo… "!Naruto no BAKAAAA!" grito llorando.

"espera Shampoo, no es lo que… GYAAAAAK" el chico rubio grito como una roca de seis toneladas fue arrojada sobre él, mientras desesperadamente intentaba no ser aplastado… *oh mierda!, ahora si la cague!* suspiro el chico rubio.

Ranma estaba acompañando a Hinata hasta su casa como siempre, pero había algo diferente, por primera vez, Hiashi Hyuga había estado parado en la entrada esperando a su hija

"¡Hinata ve adentro!" El líder de los Hyuga con voz llena de dignidad y enojo a la vez, Hinata agacho la cabeza y obedeció, ella no sabía porque, pero su padre estaba molesto, y como siempre era su culpa, ella no sabía que había hecho esta vez para decepcionar a su padre, bueno, ella no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre estricto, que llamaba padre...

Ranma miro la escena, a Hinata caminando de forma sumisa hacia su habitación, y sin decir siquiera adiós.. luego miro al padre, Hiashi Hyuga lo miro con desprecio, era casi como si repudiara su existencia… pero. *_¿Que había hecho yo para merecer este tipo de trato?*_ Pensó el chico de trenza

"¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija!" el Hyuga en tono de advertencia, fue en ese momento que Ranma entendió, al idiota se le ocurrió preocuparse por su hija…

"¡Papa! Eso no es justo!" se quejo Hinata levantando la mirada hacia su padre "que ha hecho el e malo!?"

Hiashi, ni siquiera miro a Hinata, solo se centro en Ranma, "el es una mala influencia para ti! Si sigues con el podrías volver a caer en esa timidez que tenias antes!" el Hyuga dijo sin quitar la mirada a Ranma

"jajaja, eres idiota o qué? Son tus estúpidos métodos estrictos los que la vuelven tímida y sumisa!"

Hiashi sintió su sangre hervir como oyó esas palabras, como un plebeyo, sin kekei Genkai, venido de otra tierra, se atreviera a hablarle de esa manera, ni siquiera los clanes más fuertes de la aldea se atrevían a llevarle la contra… "parece que tendré que enseñarte algo de disciplina y respeto" Hiashi se pone en posición de combate, bueno, el había oído rumores de que el chico tenia habilidades, pero, aun que él sabía que era imposible que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer un daño real, el nunca subestimaría a un opnente.

"bien, hace tiempo que no tenía una pelea decente" comento Ranma estirando sus brazos y juntando sus articulaciones, trak, trak, Ranma se pone en posición de combate, y antes de que ambos pudieran moverse…

"¡Para ya papa!" grito Hinata colocándose entre su padre y Ranma… "no te perdonare nunca si la haces daño a mi amigo!" grito Hinata llorando…

*¿Amigo? De alguien que la molesta todos los días? De alguien de clase baja?* pensó para si Hiashi indignado… "aparta Hinata, esto lo hago por tubien!"

"De que hablas!?, sin Ranma yo seguiría siendo esa chica tímida y débil de siempre!" alego Hinata en tono enojado…

"ya veo" Hiashi en tono de resolución. "así que no solo la molestas, sino que también la confundes y la pones en mi contra?" Hiashi estaba realmente molesto, tanto que probablemente no sabría contenerse, y terminaría matando al chico de trenza o dejarlo incapacitado para pelear nunca mas

"Hinata, tu viejo es un idiota testarudo que no entenderá palabras, déjame manejar esto a mi" Diciendo eso Ranma aparta a Hinata, y esta accede de mala gana,

"pero.." intento alegar

"no te preocupes, sabes lo fuerte que en realidad soy" Ranma sonriendo con confianza, y al instante Hinata recordó, que Ranma había levantado una roca de al menos 3 toneladas, algo que un chunnin difícilmente podría hacer, o como destruyo gran parte de la academia, cuando se puso a pelear con Musse, por un tason de Ramen.

En un parpadeo, Hiashi Hyuga se había lanzado al ataque, teniendo éxito en ensartar una huelga en el pecho de Ranma, y mandando lo a volar varios metros

"RANMA!" Hinata preocupada.

"je, niñato de mierda" el Hyuga con arrogancia antes de.. GYAAAAK; gemir como recibe una patada en la base de su trasero y volar un par de metros..

"jajaja, no deberías dejar a tu oponente detrás de ti!" el chico de trenza con su arrogancia característica.

Al instante que el Hyuga logro entender lo que había pasado ya era demasiado tarde, se había estrellado de lleno contra un árbol… "¿pero cómo!?" ni siquiera lo vio venir, de hecho, ni siquiera su byakugan fue capaz de notarlo, Hiashi se incorporo. Y esta vez presto atención, al instante, vio a Ranma hacer una pose como de fantasma su cuerpo se volvió borroso y su existencia desapareció, no había rastros de chacra o de nada que pudiera indicar su posición, era algo que el Hyuga nunca había visto, nunca antes alguien había logrado sorprender a un Hyuga de esa manera, y mucho menos a él, el líder del clan

GYKA..COF::COF.. Gimió y tocio el Hyuga al sentir los golpes en su estomago y costillas, estaba más que impresionado, un niño de trece años, con esa habilidad, y esa fuerza, pensaba que era una lástima tener que acabar con él, pero claro, el no contaba con que dos hojas de vacio aparecieran de la nada rasgando su ropa y al instante sintió otra oleada de golpes.. pero estos más débiles, pero más rápidos…

"creo que ya es suficiente" dijo Ranma volviendo su existencia a la normalidad y apareciendo a un par de metros del Hyuga, "creo que con esto ya entenderás, que Hinata se volverá más fuerte estando con migo que siguiendo sus estúpidas tradiciones…

Ranma dio la espalda al Hyuga antes de irse, pero, "esto está lejos de terminar!" diciendo eso Hiashi lanza un oleada de golpes, de 64 trigramas, Ranma comenzó a esquivar todos y cada uno de los golpes, bien aun con un cuerpo de niño, el todavía podía llegar al mach 2 cuando se trata de esquivar, como en una danza, los movimientos de Ranma sincronizados a la perfección, formando una espiral en el suelo… "que pasa, yo pensé que el clan Hyuga era uno de los más fuertes…. Pero veo que me equivoque". Esas palabras fue la chispa que necesitaba para poner al Hyuga furioso, quien dejo de contenerse, y cuadruplicó la velocidad de sus golpes.

"oh mierda!" suspiro Ranma como los golpes rozaban su cuero, el sabia que un solo golpe y se acababa, por lo cual, aun a sabiendas de que no podría moveré al dia siguiente, decidió utilizar tanto ki como pudo para aumentar su velocidad, *bueno, no es como si el chacra no sirviera, si no que podía generar más ki que chacra*, OUCH!, Ranma gimió levemente como su mejilla fue cortada, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sus súper velocidad no dudaría mas tiempo.. *un poco mas* pensó para si, mientras completaba la espiral al tiempo que quedaba acorralado

"Ya eres mío!" y Hyuga lanzo su huela final a la altura del pecho de Ranma, mientras este sonreía maliciosamente…..

"pero que demo..!" el golpe del Hyuga nunca llego, y Ranma quedo bastante sorprendido, alguien fue lo suficientemente rápido como para meterse entre el Hyuga y el… los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos, y casi pierde la conciencia de la impresión

"Kakashi!?" Hiashi sorprendido por la repentina aparición del ninja que copia "no crees que estas siendo bastante infantil, al meterte con un niño?" comento el ninja e un solo ojo

Ranma chasqueo la lengua… "maldita sea" antes de apartarse

"y tu Ranma, porque molestas a un Jounin de alto nivel en frente de su casa?" Ranma desvió la mirada y chasqueó la lengua, "el empezó!"

"creo que le debes una disculpa, a señor Hyuga" dijo el Hokage, que había precenciado la pelea

Por otro lado, cierto chico de túnica blanca, chasqueo la lengua *Maldita sea, yo quería ver al Hyuga volar!* pensó para sí, listo para sacar sus armas y ayudar a su…herma…ami-rival, si fuera necesario

Al dia siguiente se realizo el examen final en la academia ninja

Fin del cap 3

Epilogo

"Fue un buen espectáculo el que montaron ustedes dos" comento Kakashi en desaprobación al Hokage y a Hiashi

"era necesario, Ranma es un potencial de guerra, debemos evaluarlo constantemente para medir sus habilidades" comento Hiashi

"asi es, como parte de la aldea, el tiene el derecho y deber de protegerla a toda costa, no podemos permitirnos desperdiciar sus habilidades" agrego el Hokage

"pero Ranma no es ningún tonto, de seguro se dio cuenta de ello" no creo que este muy contento ahora "seria peligroso si se vuelve en nuestra contra por esto"

"Tienes razón, esa técnica rara que pudo burlar al byakugan es bastante peligrosa, pero estoy seguro que el Joven Saotome, no traicionara a la aldea que lo acobijo en su llegada a este mundo, así que probablemente, solo nos traicionaría en caso de que nosotros lo hiciéramos primero" agrego el Hokage con un aire de satisfacción

"tienes razón, el no es esa clase de gente"

/oye Ranma, ¿que crees que querían comprobar el Hokage y el Hyuga con esto/ pregunta Mouse mientras se acuesta al lado de el mirando el cielo, sin mover los labios, claro, estaban usando una técnica de telepatía que usaba Happosai para controlar a Soun y Genma, n querian ser espiados despues de todo

/probablemente, sea alguna tontería de protocolo o cosas asi/ responde la por ahora pelirroja Ranma, /no importa, no tenían intención real de hacernos daño, así que lo dejaremos pasar/ termino con una sonrisa pacífica, también sin mover sus labios hablando directamente en la mente de Mouse

Mouse ajusto sus lentes, reflejando la luz de la luna en ellos /y que pasa si nos traicionan/ pregunta en tono serio

/en ese caso/, Ranma sonrió maliciosamente…/supongo que…. Nos divertiremos un montón, después de todo.../


End file.
